


December 5th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt works on Sebastian's Christmas gift.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	December 5th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter!

Kurt has always prided himself on being _good_ at presents. He’s never understood the kind of people who are running around at the last minute, trying to find something, _anything_ , to buy just to have a gift for their loved one on whatever special occasion happens to be approaching. But right now, he feels exactly like one of those people.

He knows, logically, that this is different. He’s known for a while that he was going to give Sebastian this suit for Christmas. It was supposed to be Sebastian’s wedding suit; Kurt had sketched it out, taken measurements, even gone out and bought most of the fabric. But then Burt got sick, and they moved the wedding up because they didn’t know how much time he had, and thank _god_ they did because… well, he tries not to think about it. Not that he’s very successful most of the time, but he tries.

When they’d moved the wedding, Sebastian had told him not to worry about the suit; told him he’d marry him in a garbage bag if he had to. Kurt had scoffed at the idea, told Sebastian that if he showed up to the wedding in a garbage bag, he’d be left standing at the altar, and Sebastian had laughed before giving him one of those kisses that made him forget that the world is awful and cruel and will do everything it can to take away his happiness, because it can’t take _this_ from him. It can take everything else, but if he still has this, still has Sebastian, he’ll be okay.

He makes his way through the fabric store, weaving through the familiar aisles as he makes his way to the silk. Most of the suit was already done, sewn in secret whenever he could get a few hours alone in the apartment, but it was missing _something_ . He’d almost given up on it, resigned to just giving the suit to Sebastian as is, beautiful but imperfect, until this morning when he’d opened the fifth door on the advent calendar to find a drawing of a suit. It wasn’t just any suit, it was the suit he’d worn on their first _fancy_ night out in the city as a couple. He hadn’t designed it himself, but he’d tailored it and added some striking silk embellishments to make it a little more exciting. He still remembers the compliments Sebastian had given him on that suit. And then the idea struck him; silk. It was exactly what the suit needed. Maybe not something quite as obvious as what he’d done with his own suit; Sebastian’s looks tend to be a bit more subtle. But if he could get some black silk, match the colours and just have the contrast of the two different fabrics, it would be _perfect_. So now he’s here in a fabric store _twenty days_ before Christmas, buying black silk that he hopes to god he can find time to add to the suit before it’s time to exchange gifts with his husband.

He finds the silk easily; he’s been here many times before, knows the store inside and out, he could find anything in here with his eyes closed. He scans the wall quickly, then quickly spots the bolt of black silks and pulls it from the surrounding fabric. He runs a hand over it, plays with the edge in his fingers. It’s perfect. Sebastian will love it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 5th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849878) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
